yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth (planet)
The Earth, also called the Human World, is a planet created along the stars and planets by first one card. It is home to millions of species of life, including humans. It is the main setting for the entire Yu-Gi-Oh! series, homes of Yugi Muto, Jaden Yuki, Yusei Fudo, Yuma Tsukumo and their friends. Features Appearance The Earth appears a low-energy world enabling a proliferation of organisms for plants and animals. Etymology The modern English noun earth developed from Middle English erthe personified as a goddess in Germanic paganism (appearing as Jörð in Norse mythology, mother of the god Thor). In general English usage, the name earth can be capitalized or spelled in lowercase interchangeably, either when used absolutely or prefixed with "the" (i.e. "Earth", "the Earth", "earth", or "the earth"). Many deliberately spell the name of the planet with a capital, both as "Earth" or "the Earth". Key Locations * Domino City (Duel Monsters) * Duel Academy (GX) * New Domino City (5D's) * Heartland City (ZEXAL) History Formation When the universe began it split into darkness and light. As the light vanished soon, the darkness filled the universe and created everything in the world, including life. First one card was born, the front represented the human world aka Earth and the Duel Monsters Spirit World, while the darkness was the World of Darkness. Eventually, the stars and planets were born, including the Earth, where the humans stood at the top of all creations. Inevitably, the humans discovered the Duel Monsters, therefore, it became a touchstone to test their souls. Early civilization 10,000 years before the start of the series, a perfect city known as Atlantis existed isolating it from the rest of the world. It was inhabited by Duel Monster Spirits and humans, who coexisted peacefully. They were said to have known nothing of violence. Soon after a monarch Dartz came to power, he tried to destroy the earth with an army of Orichalcos Soldiers, his father, Ironheart, opposed him. He went to a temple and requested the assistance of the Duel Monster Spirits, which they agreed to lend. After a battle known as the Battle of the Stone Wasteland, The Great Leviathan was defeated and sealed away by Ironheart's army. Before his death, Ironheart sealed the doors to the Duel Monsters Spirit World, leaving behind their spirits scattered across all the world. Some were left in the Egyptian pyramids, the Greek temples, the Aztec pyramids, the Egyptian mastabas. Dartz survived, and began gathering souls to revive The Great Leviathan to destroy and reconstruct both the Earth and the Duel Monsters Spirit World in his own image. Ancient Egypt 3,000 years (5,000 in the English version) in ancient Egypt, Egyptians used stone tablets to seal Duel Monster Spirits and summon them to fight battles. . The Egyptians harnessed the power of the Duel Spirits for use in their Shadow Games. It is implied that Duel Spirits were the basis for the Egyptian concepts of ka and ba. When the dark magic of the shadows threat to destroy humanity and the earth, Pharaoh Atem using a spell which included his name and sealed Zorc in the Millennium Ring. He gave throne of Egypt to Priest Seto, then sealed his soul within the Millennium Puzzle, erasing his own memories to keep the spell from ever being used to resurrect Zorc. The puzzle was then destroyed, scattered into dozens of pieces. Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 3000 years later in the present age, a young boy named Yugi Muto unlocks the spirit of the puzzle and is possessed by the spirit of the Nameless Pharaoh, who lost all of his memories from his old life. As a thank you to the spirit who saved him from bullies and gave him new friends, Yugi decided to help the spirit out and find a way to recover his lost memories and send him to the after life. Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Ten years after Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX follows a young boy named Jaden Yuki who, along with his friends, attends Duel Academy, a special institute founded by Seto Kaiba, in the hopes of becoming the next King of Games. Using his Elemental Hero deck and a Winged Kuriboh given to him by Yugi Moto, Jaden faces various challenges against other students, teachers and other mysterious beings. Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Some time after the events of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, the earth if futuristic in the City of New Domino. The game of Duel Monsters has changed; a new addition has been introduced to the future of dueling as seen in 5D's: "Turbo Duels" which are played in giant stadiums, and duelists ride motorcycles with built-in duel equipment known as "Duel Runners". This series focuses around an aspiring duelist from Satellite named Yusei Fudo. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL In a city in the near future, Heartland City, kids and adults enjoy Augmented Reality Duels. The hero is Yuma Tsukumo. At a beginner level, he's a champion at absolutely losing. Due to a chain of events, Yuma ends up challenging the number one delinquent at his school, Reginald Kastle. His destiny is changed by a bizarre door he's seen in his dreams. When Yuma unlocks this sealed door, countless lights fly from it and escape. And when Yuma comes to, he sees the mysterious entity, Astral, who came from a parallel universe, standing before him. References Category:Worlds